1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an interactive whiteboard system and a whiteboard writing instrument thereof. More particularly, the present invention provides an interactive whiteboard system and a whiteboard writing instrument thereof that can determine the contents written on a whiteboard according to the variation of a pattern on the outer surface of the whiteboard writing instrument.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Whiteboards and whiteboard pens not only help with the interaction between speakers and audiences at various meetings and conferences, but also facilitate the understanding of contents expressed by the speaker. However, conventional whiteboard pens must be replaced frequently and contents written on the whiteboard are difficult to clear off, which make conventional whiteboards and whiteboard pens inconvenient use.
Due to the advancement of science and technologies related to information and communications, the applications of computers, communication products and consumer electronic products (generally termed as “3C” products) have gradually expanded to satisfy the various demands of the modern people. Therefore, in response to the trend towards electronic products, the applications of 3C products have also extended into the conventional field of whiteboards and whiteboard pens.
To present the writing contents from conventional electronic whiteboards and whiteboard pens, the electronic whiteboard pen must transmit the writing contents to a back-end processing system via a transmission module (e.g., an infrared (IR) module, a Bluetooth module or a wireless communication module) so that the back-end processing system can present the writing contents on the electronic whiteboard. Because conventional electronic whiteboard pens must be provided with a battery or with a power recharging function to operate continuously, issues of inconvenience, environment protection and costs have arisen.
On the other hand, because the contents written by conventional electronic whiteboard pens are in print form, it is difficult to detect the force with which a user uses to write. For example, male users usually write at a greater force than female users, and writings of children are usually not neat as those of adults. Therefore, the personal writing styles of different users cannot be accurately represented.
Accordingly, it is important to effectively overcome the problems with conventional electronic whiteboard pens in which electric power is needed to continuously operate the whiteboard and differences in the writing styles of different users are difficult to represent.